La course
by venus30
Summary: Tu passes tellement de temps à courir que parfois il t'arrive d'oublier ce que tu fuis à l'origine, mais à la seconde même où tes deux pieds sont fixés sur le sol, une seule pensée prédominante fait taire toutes les autres dans ton esprit. Brittany.


Note d'auteur : Pour ma super béta qui assure toujours, Joyeux Anniversaire ! Tu le mérites xD

Disclaimer : Si je possédais glee il y aurait probablement un minimum de continuité dans le show ;)

* * *

><p><span>La course<span>

Pov Santana :

Tu passes tellement de temps à t'enfuir que parfois il t'arrive d'oublier ce que tu fuis à l'origine. Le mouvement est devenu automatique, un réflexe dont tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser même si tu le souhaitais.

Et c'est ce réflexe qui est la première chose que tu perçois au réveil. Même avant d'enregistrer le bras autour de ta taille et la chaleur d'un corps contre le tien. Tu avales ta salive malgré ta gorge sèche pour essayer de te calmer suffisamment pour analyser la situation, te souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Mais il s'avère que te souvenir ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Parce que tout ce que tu vois dans ses flashs c'est Brittany. Brittany et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui te font perdre ton souffle. Brittany et la manière dont son rire se répercute contre ta gorge quand elle est assez proche pour que tu puisses sentir le parfum de son shampooing. Brittany et ses baisers, et la douceur de sa peau et sa respiration qui s'accélère et la façon dont elle prononce ton nom quand elle…

C'est trop, il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

Les signes annonciateurs sont toujours les mêmes, ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère et s'arrête simultanément, tes muscles se contractent, près à courir au moindre geste brusque. La température de l'air semble avoir augmenté de dix degrés pourtant tu te sens frigorifiée à l'intérieur comme si tout tes organes étaient cryogénisés. Et la transpiration glacée qui se forme sur ta peau te fait frissonner.

Tu t'extirpes de ses bras aussi délicatement que tu peux malgré la panique qui commence à t'envahir. Tu retrouves tes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les enfiles le plus rapidement possible faisant de ton mieux pour ne pas poser ton regard vers le lit, vu la façon dont ton cœur se contracte dans ta poitrine à l'idée de voir son visage, son beau visage.

Tu sors.

Dans ton état de panique tu as oublié que ses parents étaient à la maison aujourd'hui. Et les voir prendre le petit déjeuné comme tous les matins, aussi familier que ce soit te semble étrange. Tu te sens comme une intruse, et à l'idée qu'ils puissent savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre ce que tu as fais à leur fille, la manière dont tu as souillé sa perfection, sa pureté, sous leur propre toit te rend malade.

Son père ou peut être sa mère tu ne sais pas très bien s'adresse toi, mais les voix se mélangent jusqu'à ce que tout ce que tu entendes soit un brouhaha incompréhensible. L'oxygène te parait irrespirable et tu sais que si tu ne sors pas de cette pièce le plus rapidement possible tu vas probablement finir par suffoquer.

Alors tu fuis.

Tu passes la porte sans que personne ne puisse t'arrêter, tu continues malgré les voix qui appellent ton nom Et tu cours.

Tu cours, plus vite que tu n'as jamais couru à l'entrainement malgré les menaces au mégaphone du Sue. Tu cours jusqu'à ce que tes muscles deviennent douloureux, que tes poumons brulent et que ton cœur tambourine dans ta poitrine aussi fort que tes pieds tapent contre le béton. Et que tout ce que tu puisses distinguer soit des formes floues sur lesquels tu ne te concentres pas assez pour essayer de les identifier. Et que les seuls sons que tu puisses reconnaitre soient les battements de ton cœur qui résonnent désagréablement dans ta tête.

Tu cours parce que tu sais que si tu avais le malheur de t'arrêter ne serait ce qu'une seconde, plus rien ne les empêcheraient de te retrouver, de te blesser. Tu ne sais pas très bien qui « ils » sont, probablement personne, peut être bien le monde entier.

Tout ce que tu sais c'est que tes pensées sont tellement confuses et désordonnées que tu es incapable d'en saisir une. Elles s'emmêlent dans ton esprit au point où tu n'arrives plus à distinguer leur commencement et leur fin. Ou même leur sujet.

Tu accélères.

C'est la seule façon d'échapper à la cohue qui prend place dans ta tête. La seule façon d'arrêter ses sentiments étranges et indésirables d'envahir ta poitrine et les flashs de défiler devant tes yeux.

Mais même si c'est ton plus grand souhait à cet instant précis, tu ne peux pas courir indéfiniment, tes jambes commencent à céder sous l'effort, et la brulure de l'air précédemment si purificateur n'apporte maintenant plus que douleur. Tu as l'impression qu'un couteau s'enfonce dans ta poitrine et pour la première fois en ce qui doit être des heures mais pourrait être seulement des minutes…

Tu t'arrêtes.

Et à la seconde même où tes deux pieds sont fixés sur le sol, une seule pensée prédominante fait taire toutes les autres.

Brittany.

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Peut être pas super joyeux comme cadeau mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même.


End file.
